sexy pokemon collection
by wolfhawk124
Summary: send in you most beloved character's and i will make there love story come true
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERY ONE IT'S WOLFHAWK124 HEAR BRINGING YOU A SEXY NEW FAN FICTION

stranger:YAY

what the fuck get out of my house

stranger:sorry

mmmmmmmmmm k well MOVING ON this is going to be a collection of my wildest dreams and you my beloved viewers get to send in your as well

stranger:even me

uuhh if you get out of my house then yes

stranger:ok

eh yeah MOVING ON AGAIN so yes send in anything i will accept it and that means any thing except rape NO RAPE i mean it you fricken sickos you know who you are and the sender of best story will get to pick out the next five stories that get posted on this so if you want to see a story come to life then send it in all you need to give me are the characters and a few details that you find important i will send it to you first and if you like it then it goes up if not then we can work on it because it's your story BUT PLEASE NO RAPE I WILL REJECT IT...okay so that's all for now this is wolfhawk124 signing out

ps. pm's only i don't like going through reviews and it is a bit more easy for me to tell them apart from other things


	2. Chapter 2

thank you amalgam24 for sending this in and i hope you like it. now down to brass tax i do not own pokemon it is the property of game freak and nintendo as well as that guy who's name i cannot spell contains out of character actions so do not expect to see this on the show (even though we all want to). now on with the show

it was a cold night rain approaching from the east and ash and pikachu sat in there apartment the cool air waiting just out side the window and frost steadily taking over the night time view they sat on his couch watching tv not really caring about the show he was watching just trying to pass the time. some time around five thirty he heard a knock at the door he decided that he had better answer it any thing would be more entertaining than the crap on tv so he got up and opened the door to find may standing out side in her usual tight red outfit her bandana on her head as usual at that moment a gust of wind through up her skirt and showed ash something he didn't even realize mattered she wasn't wearing panties. he asked her in not thinking twice about it and she accepted glad to be out of the cold.  
she told him how she was delivering some cookies just part of her job when she got a call from her boss telling her it was a prank order and that the house didn't exist so she could just keep the cookies and go home that's when it started getting cold it was always cold where they lived but especially at night. she started thinking to her self that she can't possibly make it to her house with out a car it was on the other side of the city and it was dangerous at night especially for a girl like her so she decided that it would be best to visit a friend's house for a wile and if she can't stay the night then she could at least bum a ride and after a few minutes of walking she found the apartment of her old friend ash ketchum and decided to go in and say hi.  
after the story was over ash asked if may would like something to eat and she accepted thankful for the hospitality. they had some steak that ash learned how to make from brock a few years back and after dinner they ate some of the cookies and caught up on thing's asking how each other was and about other fiends.  
some time around eleven thirty ash decided he was tired and asked may if she wanted to stay the night sense it was so late she said yes and ash led her to his bed room and set up the bed for her and after taking a pillow and a blanket from the closet he went into the living room to sleep.  
may lie awake trying to think of a way to repay ash for his kindness when she got a great idea upon remembering that he was living all alone with only his pikachu to look out for him and no real human's for him to be around and as much as she wanted to be there for him she can't but even though she can't do that with how busy her schedule is she can give him something he really need's almost as much as someone there to look after him and for him to look after. she crept out of his room quiet as a rattata and silently walked up beside the couch looking at him as he slept and moving some hair out of his face before giving him a kiss on the fore head after doing that she pulled down the cover just enough for her to do what she wanted to do for her thank you.

STOP READING NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT IS ABOUT TO COME THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING AND THIS WILL NOT APPEAR IN ANY OTHER CHAPTER

she slowly pulled down ash's pants and under wear exposing his member to the cool air in the apartment and began to stroke it bringing it to life and not long into her effort's she heard as moan out her name *may*and thought to her self # he's dreaming about me i can believe it # and continued her stroking with renewed effort.  
after his member was at full attention standing nearly seven inches tall she decided it was time to step it up a bit she took of her shirt reveling a pink bra easily an h cup and unhooked it letting her glorious breast's out into the cool air her nipples becoming hard from the cold in almost no time at all. she wrapped her magnificent mound's around ash's cock and began to pump them up and down while sucking on his tip not long after that he came down her throat and she swallowed every drop.  
when he came he woke up to find may looking up at him with her breast's wrapped around his member and a thin string of cum connecting her lips to his shaft. he gasped in surprise having only dreamed of this moment (and that dream was dreamed up only a minute ago) and asked what she was doing she replied *saying thank you*to which ash had one reply * why * and she explained what she was doing and why in better detail and then asked ash one question * do you wan't to keep going * he just mumbled thing's on the subject not sure what to say when may finally got tired of waiting and kissed him shutting him up and making his answer a yes a proud and joyful yes.  
the couple started by undressing each other while making out and caressing each other in way's ash had never dreamed of and may could barely believe was truly happening soon the duo where lying on the couch naked staring into each other's eyes and asking each other the same question with out even speaking they asked each other are you ready and the look they could see in each other's eye's was yes they where ready.  
ash lined up his member with her entrance and slowly ever so slowly pushed into her tight flower may let out a moan a pure bliss as ash started going deeper and deeper in her and finally got his entire length in brushing her g spot with the side of his length all the way sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body and making her almost cum from the sheer feeling of him entering her brushing over each and every one of her sensitive nerves and giving them the time to send of pulse after heavenly pulse through her making her moan and he continued slow and steady making her scream louder and louder as he thrust'ed in to her giving her a feeling she had never experienced before making her orgasm over and over before he finally started to feel his own coming he started to pullout only to be pulled back in by may using her leg's to keep him inside of her until he could no longer hold it any more and let loose string after string of his spunk into her tight hole.  
the two basking in there after glow looked at each other one final time before falling asleep in each other's arms for the first time and having the best night sleep of there live's

okay guy's did you like it i hope you did and i would like to say the interesting thing about this story is that i wrote this a few year's back but it was about misty instead of may so i had to do a lot of major editing to the story and correct a hell of a lot of typos but luckily i have taken a once great story and edited it in to something even better have a great day every one and remember read responsibly and keep those monitors clean i would also like to say that i just updated this chapter to say that for some reason the line above this bold area is not loading in the preview and that the spaces i put before each paragraph to make them easier to spot are not loading ether so please bare with me while i do some work on this chapter when it is fixed this message will disappear and a new chapter will appear so until then wolfhawk124 out 


	3. Chapter 3

holy crap guy's when i checked my story stats this morning to see how this story was doing i found that there was 199 views that is the most view's i have ever gotten and i'm supper excited so excited in fact that i decided to write this story. it's going to be a little different from the last one because it's going to be told as if i was telling you about this happening to me (and you get dialog to) so hope you like it.

* * *

you are not going to believe what just happened to me.

what is it that is so important that you have to barge in on your on fan fiction collection.

i just fucked a legendary.

YOU DID WHAT!

should i start from the beginning or just skip to the good part.

the beginning i wan't to know how the fuck you managed to get laid.

that's hurtful but i will forget it until after the story is over.

okay fine just start already!

alright alright okay so i was in my garage fixing my car the intake valve was clogging up and needing to be replaced and as you know the weather is like a hundred degrees out there and i'm in a tin garage burning up, so i decide to take my shirt off and after a few minutes of constantly dropping tool's and having to figure out how i managed to screw up something so simple i hear a noise that sound's like giggling and of course i look up and i see zoroark standing in the middle of my garage

um wolfhawk zoroark is't a legendary

really i thought she was okay well whatever. so zoroark was standing in the middle of my garage and when i asked her what she was doing she looked at me and said

wait a minute pokemon can't talk!

well apparently zoroark can now may i finish.

sure go ahead.

where was i oh yeah. she looked at me and said just watching love

she called you love.

yes she did now may i continue!

well yeah i just thought it was odd.

okay so back to the story. i ask her why she called me love and she just said no reason she just likes to call people that. well at the time thinking her both a legendary and wanting me to go on some quest for her if i was lucky i asked her if she needed help with something and she said yes and walked over to me swaying her hips sexily. i'm not quite sure why i didn't pick up on that i must be more dense than ash ketchum and he didn't even try to catch a single legendary even thought he had several chances i mean even a retarded gold fish would try to through it's balls at a legendary.

i can't believe you just made a joke about balls

sorry anyway. she walked up to me and put her arm's around my neck bringing her face very close to mine. at that point i started to get a little scared thinking she was going to bite my face off or something. and then that's where it started becoming clear what she wanted. she began grinding her hips on me. and even being as dull as i am i knew exactly what it meant, she was horny and so not wanting to be rude i put my arm's around her feeling her fur brush up against my chest as i drew my self closer an whispered in her ear that all she needed to do was ask and kissed her on her cheek making her blush through her fur. she moved her hand's down the side of my body and began to unzip my jeans with some luck only having trouble at the button where i decided to help her out a little after which she just decided to shred my boxers.

she shred'ed your boxers

well yeah but i can get five new pair for like two bucks at walmart

it's still a bit rude

i suppose but she made up for it

okay now this i wan't to hear

okay so after tearing up my my boxer's she slid down my chest and began giving me the best blow job i have ever gotten ever her mouth was so warm and she was doing it like an expert. well after so long i started to tense up and after telling her what was going to happen she started going at it faster and right as i was about to blow she got the whole thing in her mouth and swallowed all of it. and so i decided to return the favor and lightly pushed her down on the floor and after she got comfy i started. i moved my fingers around her entrance making her suck in a sharp breath and moan lightly and then i slowly started moving in brushing my finger along her folds and soon made it to her entrance plunging a finger down in to her flower and using it to rub up against her g spot which wasn't very far in to my surprise after a few minutes of this pulled out making her to whine at the sudden loss of penetration only to take two of my fingers to hold her open while i dove in with my tongue as deep as i could thrashing about and licking up as much of her juices as i could loving the sweet honey like taste. after about ten minutes she clamped down on my tongue and stated releasing a flood of her sweet nectar in to my mouth. not long after that i was looking right in to her eye and asking her if she wanted to keep going at this time she flipped me over on to my back and said hell yeah! before slamming herself down on my member and riding me hard howling at the feeling of me being is side of her and going harder and faster until i couldn't take it anymore and blew right in side of her the feeling of my cum shooting up in side of her making her have her own screaming orgasm. after she was done she just slid off and went to sleep right there in the garage as did i and when i woke up she was gone

* * *

okay guy's hope you liked it and if not please remember i wrote this on the spot and didn't even give the plot thirty second's to develop there may be changes later on (and i know that you guy's probalby arn't as rude as i made you out to be in your dialog but i thought it would be fun for there to be some one talking to me as i told the story and i enjoy sarcasm) but for not remember to read responsibly and keep those monitors clean


	4. Chapter 4

hay guy's i have decided to clarify what i mean by anything and so i have compiled a list of what you can send in this list is only an example however so you can send in any thing inbetween so long as it applies to my one rule mentioned in chapter 1 so hear we go

CAN ASK FOR

male x female

male x male

female x female

human x human

human x pokemon

pokemon x pokemon

human x anthro

anthro x anthro

twosomes

threesomes

foursomes

hell i will do a solo if you want (just please try to refrain from asking for one involving a man)

THIS LIST IS NOT A LIMIT THESE ARE JUST A FEW EXAMPLES OF WHAT I WILL DO

* * *

WILL NOT DO

rape or anything of the sort

and even if it isn't rape i wont do any thing violent (excluding the normal rough sex)


End file.
